


Tokyo Sling: Remix

by jmtorres



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Vividcon, Vividcon auction, smashmouth - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: Remixing the official music video "Tokyo Sling" into a more comprehensive overview of the series(es).





	Tokyo Sling: Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keelieinblack](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keelieinblack).



Vid: [Tokyo Sling: Remix](http://houseoftorres.dreamhosters.com/vids/jmt-weisskreuz-waste.avi) (please right-click and download) (Link updated 21 March 2019)  
Vidder: jmtorres  
Created For: keelieinblack, for the vividcon auction  
Source: Weiß Kreuz (Kapitel, Glühen, Tokyo Sling)  
Song: Waste by Smashmouth

originally posted on livejournal, archived on [dreamwidth](https://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1070296.html)


End file.
